


Stud Services

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aft Port Sex, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Het and Slash, Implied Pregnancy, M/F, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Reach Around, Seduction, Sex for Money, Sticky Sex, Stud Services, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swindle discovers a breeding operation, and gets Swindled!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stud Services

Swindle was meeting, as he usually did, with one of the more prominent Scuxxoid traders. When the large, hoofed, rotund reptilian-porcine alien disembarked, he thought he heard some high pitched whimpering coming from inside the ship. They sounded vaguely robotic.

"Hey, whatcha got in there?" Swindle wanted to know. He tried to peer into the ship to have a look.

"Hey, what're you doing? I thought you had some beryllium rods for me," the Scuxxoid protested.

"Have you got Autobots in here?" Swindle demanded.

"Wait, no, you can't go in there!" the Scuxxoid continued. However he couldn't keep Swindle from entering and searching for what was making the noise.

What the Combaticon saw stunned him. In a rather large cage were several tiny Sweeps! One of them chirped at Swindle plaintively.

"Where did you get those?" Swindle exclaimed, "Or more importantly, HOW did you get those? I'm pretty sure Scourge wouldn't be very happy if he found out about this."

"Keep it down!" the Scuxxoid retorted, "These aren't full grown Sweeps. They're just cubs. They were born last month."

"BORN?" Swindle echoed, "What do you mean, 'born'?"

"Someone's got a female Transformer, and they bred her to a Sweep," the Scuxxoid explained, "And these little guys were the result." The Scuxxoid was careful to avoid identifying exactly what type of female Transformer.

"And why would anybody want to do that?" Swindle demanded.

"Because, these things are gold! There's a huge black market for them, understand?" the Scuxxoid replied.

"Black market? Who's buying them, and for what, and why am I only just hearing about this now?" Swindle wanted to know.

"We had to keep it from you. They were afraid you'd tell Galvatron," the Scuxxoid stated.

"Well, maybe I'll tell him, maybe I won't," Swindle said, grinning and crossing his arms, "What's in it for me if I don't?"

"I'll cut you in on the operation. Equal partners, 50/50," the Scuxxoid said, "We've been having trouble finding good studs, though. The Sweep that sired those cubs went missing not long ago."

Swindle rubbed his chin. "So you want me to recruit studs for ya?" he wondered.

"Yeah," the Scuxxoid says, "And one of these sells for a cool 5,000 credits. They make really good pets."

Swindle looked at the Scuxxoid incredulously. "PETS?" he exclaimed, "Those vicious monsters?"

"Sure, if they're trained properly," the Scuxxoid says, "Here, I'll show ya." He went over to the cage and opened the lid. He scooped up one of the cubs, quickly closing the lid. He held the little cub out to Swindle. The creature placidly climbed into Swindle's arms, curling up.

"Wow," Swindle said, "Well, if they're as valuable as you say they are, I think I can convince some of my friends to donate to your cause. But how much will ya give me to recruit some Sweeps?"

"I'll give you 500 credits for each one," the Scuxxoid says, "You might want to give some of that to them to keep them coming back. It might make them more cooperative if they know they're getting paid to do the horizontal mambo."

"Good point," Swindle remarked, "Okay, I think I can help ya out. I'll let you know when I've got a recruit."

***

One of the Sweeps sighed. He'd attempted to make a pass at a female Seeker, and was soundly rejected. "Ew, get away from me," she'd said, "Filthy smelly creep!"

Swindle saw all this and slowly approached. "Struck out again, eh buddy?" he said nonchalantly.

"What's it to you?" the Sweep growled.

"Eh, I might know where you can go relieve your frustration," Swindle said, "If you catch my drift."

The Sweep raised an optic brow. "What are you talking about?"

Swindle leaned in closer to the Sweep, to whisper. "What would you say if I told you you could make 150 credits being with a female?"

"I'm listening," the Sweep said.

"Just come along with me," Swindle told him, "You get paid when you've done the deed."

***

Swindle led the Sweep to a pre-arranged meeting place set up by the Scuxxoid. When they entered, the Sweep sniffed the air. "Ahhh, nothing like the smell of a female in heat," he almost purred.

The scent of the female in Cyber-Estrus wasn't as strong to Swindle, though he had to admit it smelled pretty alluring. The effect it was having on the Sweep was starting to get noticeable. Swindle noticed to his chagrin that the Sweep's interface panel had started to slide open.

Swindle showed the Sweep the door to the room where the female was being kept. "Ok, there ya go, knock yourself out," Swindle said.

It was then, as the door opened, that Swindle saw exactly what kind of female was in there. It was a Paradronian female Autobot. This didn't seem to bother the Sweep, as he bounded into the room eagerly, his red rocket already partially emerged from its grey metallic sheath.

"Whoa, you didn't tell me it was a female Autobot," Swindle says, "Won't she fight him? Or won't he kill her?"

"Nah," the Scuxxoid said, "Never happened before. Sweeps don't care if it's a female Autobot when they're in heat, they go at it like animals. The females don't seem to mind, either." He took Swindle to a monitor. "We can watch," he said.

"Ooooh," Swindle said, "Sounds like fun."

Inside the room, the Sweep approached the female. It was a yellow Paradronian identical in build to Arcee. He uttered a purr. She was lying down, and when he entered, she looked up at him. He continued to approach, then crouched down to nuzzle her.

"What's he doing?" Swindle wanted to know.

"Oh, you've never watched Sweeps mate before, have you?" the Scuxxoid remarked, "It's kind of interesting. Watch, he's marking her with his scent."

The Sweep rubbed his beard against the female's neck and cheek. The musky odor that had repelled the female Seeker, who had not been in cyber-estrus, was causing the female Autobot to respond favorably to him. She accepted his affections, allowing him to mark her with his beard. She reciprocated by rubbing against him, then she started to get up. The Sweep uttered a low nonverbal sound. The female then began crouching, opening her port. Once she was in the mating position, the Sweep climbed over her. Taking the back of her neck in his jaws, he slid his slick, red interface into her port. The Scuxxoid had a screen-within-a-screen angle that showed a closeup of the penetration. A bit of the lubricant oozed from the sheath that the rod was partially encased in.

"That's what a Sweep's interface looks like?" Swindle exclaimed.

Once the Sweep had penetrated fully, he began quickly thrusting. The female below him began moaning. The pleasure the Sweep began feeling as his spiny rod glided back and forth in the female's tight, spasming port was drawing him closer to climax. He suddenly roared as he reached his peak, holding still for a moment as he deposited his semen. Then he dismounted quickly, jumping backwards as he withdrew.

The female cried out, though whether from pain or from an intense orgasm, Swindle wasn't sure which. She shuddered violently, then slumped down.

Swindle checked his clock. The entire act had taken less than 40 seconds. "Wow, that was quick. So I guess he's done and we can go?"

"No, no, wait," the Scuxxoid said, "You don't understand. He needs to mate with her a few more times. To make sure it's successful, ya know?"

"Isn't once enough?" Swindle said incredulously.

"Nope," the Scuxxoid said, "I had it explained to me once. The female needs to be mated before she'll even release her data. There's something about a Sweep's interface that helps with that."

"What do you mean?" Swindle wanted to know.

"I'll show ya," the Scuxxoid replied. One of the cameras zoomed in on the Sweep. He was bent double, licking his own interface. A rather loud rasping sound was accompanying the licking. As the camera focused on the interface, Swindle saw that the red rocket, tapering to a point, had a small section of silvery backwards-pointing barbs on the area corresponding to the glans.

"At least he's cleaning himself," the Scuxxoid remarked.

"Heh, if I could do that, I'd never leave my quarters," Swindle joked.

Once the Sweep had cleaned himself, he went back over to the female. He began licking her port. The female allowed this, and the Sweep's tongue darted inside the port as well as delicately lapping her outer sensor. She was clearly enjoying the attention and the sensations that the Sweep's rough tongue were giving her. She shivered and convulsed in orgasm, then assumed the mating position soon after. The Sweep climbed over her again, easily sliding his penis into her port.

The female's jaw went agape as the wicked red tool began working her insides. Of all the males she'd mated with, Sweeps were her favorite. She enjoyed sex, especially in cyber-estrus, and she really enjoyed it with a Sweep. Those barbs pleasured and tickled her in ways she hadn't ever dreamed were possible, and their rough tongues made them experts at oral pleasuring. And she never would have known it had it not been for a chance encounter with Scourge on Paradron, while she was in cyber-estrus. She'd enjoyed that encounter so much that she was determined, after the destruction of Paradron, to mate with a Sweep every time she went into Cyber-Estrus. But trying to approach a Sweep on her own was a risky proposition. So, she'd entered into an agreement with the Scuxxoid: he'd provide her with safe access to Sweeps, and she'd let him give away the inevitable litter of cubs that she bore. She had no idea he was selling them, and at a rather tidy profit.

The Sweep thrusted for a good 50 seconds before roaring his pleasure and dismounting. The female felt his barbs rake intensely against her inner sensor, triggering a massive orgasm. The spasms that resulted helped pull the deposit he just made deeper into her inner chamber.

Hours and many copulation acts later, Swindle glanced at the time. "How much longer is this going to go on?" he wondered.

"He'll start to lose interest soon after she's ovulated," the Scuxxoid explained, "Which shouldn't be long now. I have to secrete a chemical in there for him to smell that turns him off, otherwise he'd stay in there for days."

"DAYS?" Swindle exclaimed.

The Scuxxoid nodded. "Before I learned about that, I'd have a Sweep in there mating constantly for a week and a half."

"Wow," is all Swindle said.

The Sweep was having a lot of fun. It had been ages since he'd had access to a female, and this female was definitely responding well to him. Between his teeth he muttered about how that female that had rejected him didn't know what she was missing. The female he was mating with now either didn't hear or was too deeply into cyber-estrus to care. Once he dismounted again, the female turned and latched onto his interface, sucking and licking it in reciprocation. The Sweep moaned, leaning back and allowing the female full access to his rod.

The female bobbed eagerly on the tapered rod. The rough spines tickled her lips as she slid up, adding to the arousal and sensations she was feeling as she fellated the Sweep. Presently she got what she was after. The Sweep shuddered, and a series of forceful jets of semen spurted into her mouth. Sweep cum was tasty, and she swallowed every drop.

"That's one lucky Sweep," Swindle muttered.

The Sweep mated several more times with the female before the Scuxxoid decided it was enough. He pressed a button to release the scent that would tell the Sweep it was time to leave the female. While she slept, the Sweep scratched at the door to be let out. He looked positively sated when he stepped out of the room. Swindle noticed that the scent of the female, plus the Sweep's own musk, permeated the air around him. The Sweep then glared questioningly at Swindle. "Well? Where's my compensation?" he asked.

"Uhhh, I got it right here," Swindle said. He counted out 150 credits and handed it to the Sweep. "And buddy, some friendly advice. You might want to take a shower before you return to Chaar. Galvatron will throttle you if he smells what's on you right now."

The Sweep narrowed his optics, but sighed and exited. He knew Swindle was right.

Once the Sweep had left, Swindle turned to the Scuxxoid. "And how long do we have to wait before we see little Sweepcubs?" he asked.

"Six months," the trader replied, "But they can't be taken from their mother for a few weeks."

***

Swindle managed to entice another Sweep to accompany him to the Scuxxoid's premises the next day. This one instantly warmed up to the idea of being paid for interfacing with a female. Swindle was certain the Sweep didn't make the connection between the payment and what was actually going to result from the mating.

Swindle had asked the Scuxxoid why he didn't just want the Sweep from the day before to continue. The Scuxxoid replied that the possibility of a mixed parent litter was actually desirable. Introducing the element of sperm competition would ensure the best quality offspring. Not only that, the data contributions of a Sweep were at their peak the first day they were used.

So, the second Sweep hired for stud purposes strolled into the room with the female. He was a little more aggressive than his brother had been. The female was already in the mating position, anticipating what was to come. The Sweep mounted her, taking her shoulder in his jaws and holding securely as he probed for her port. A few quick thrusts and he was in. Throughout the mating, he was uttering low growls, as if asserting dominance.

The female certainly didn't mind the aggressiveness. In fact it turned her on. The Sweep's barbed spike slid back and forth within her port rapidly, building up heat and giving her exquisite pleasure.

"Oh, oh, oh, OH!" she began moaning. The Sweep roared around a mouthful of shoulder as he came, shuddering intensely above her in his climax. He withdrew quickly, raking his barbs harshly against the walls of her port.

"OHHHHHHH!" the female exclaimed. The withdrawal had triggered an intense orgasm. The male had not dismounted even though he'd withdrawn, and they both rode out their climaxes together.

This Sweep liked to feel the spasming of his partner after a climax. He reinserted himself after a few moments, letting the female's port grasp and massage his penis. He left it in there for some time before beginning to thrust again.

"Whoa, round two already?" Swindle exclaimed, as he watched the monitor.

"I envy those guys," the Scuxxoid said, "They don't have any refractory period."

"Seriously?" Swindle exclaimed.

"Yeah. My orgasms last a half an hour, but I'd give it all up to be able to go again right away, even after finishing that quick," the Scuxxoid replied.

"Half an hour? Wow," Swindle remarked.

***

Swindle sighed, as he watched a third Sweep service the female Autobot. "I sure wish I was in there right about now," he remarked, "I haven't had a go at a female for a while." He looked over at the Scuxxoid. "Do you think you could let me in there after the Sweep leaves?

The Scuxxoid pondered for a minute. "Well, I suppose you could, but you'll have to put this on." He held out a large transformer-sized condom.

Swindle frowned. "Well, I guess that's better than not at all."

The Sweep finished inseminating the female for the day, and he was led out and paid. Then Swindle opened his interface panel, revealing a very stiff erection. He put the condom on, and approached the female. In her intense state of Cyber-estrus, she didn't care who was mounting her. She was already in the mating position, and taking a cue from the Sweeps, he climbed over her, inserting his rod once he'd mounted.

The condom was ribbed, so this provided extra friction as Swindle thrusted steadily.

The female moaned beneath him, the ribbing on the condom providing almost as much stimulation as a barbed Sweep penis.

Swindle thrusted for a good fifteen minutes. The female's port was grasping and massaging his penis, which was bluntly rounded and smooth except for a slight ridge at the rim of the glans. He felt himself tense up as his body prepared for ejaculation. He groaned as his rod spurted semen, which was collected by the condom. The female shivered beneath him, but not as intensely as when she'd mated with a Sweep.

His rod slackened as he pulled out of the female, returning to its flaccid state. He removed the condom and disposed of it. "Wow," he said, "That was good."

In all, Swindle convinced five Sweeps to breed with the female. When her cyber-estrus was over, the female was given a large ration of energon. This was necessary, because embryos, particularly those of Sweeps, cause a significant power drain during their development.

"I'll let ya know when they're born," the Scuxxoid said.

"You know, I'm kind of curious, I've never seen a female Transformer give birth," Swindle commented.

"If you want to watch, that can be arranged," the Scuxxoid replied.

***

Swindle returned to Chaar. He stowed away his profits and whistled as he wandered about. Sometimes there were useful items to scavenge on the surface, and sometimes in the caves, someone would leave something valuable. He'd grab the objects and sell them.

But this time, he wandered into a cave and heard a noise. Peeking around a corner, he saw one of the Sweeps that had been used as a Stud, mounting one of the other Sweeps, grasping the collar of the other in his jaws. Suddenly the Sweep on top shivered intensely, then pulled out. The Sweep below uttered a yelp, and semen began pumping out of his exposed red interface. He swayed and nearly collapsed, shivering a few times. Once both had recovered from their climaxes, they stared intently in Swindle's direction.

"We know you're there. Come out where we can see you," one of the Sweeps said, in a slightly threatening tone. Swindle slowly came into the room, glancing nervously at the two Sweeps in turn.

"We should thank him for the service he provided to us," one of the Sweeps said to the other.

"Indeed," the other said, "Swindle, come here."

Swindle noted with dismay that both Sweeps' red rockets were still out and fully erect. He tottered towards them. "Uh, yeah, thank me? How?"

One of the Sweeps grinned maliciously. "Get down on your hands and knees and open your port."

"Wh-what?" Swindle exclaimed, taken aback.

"It's only fair, isn't it?" one of the Sweeps said, "You arranged for us to experience pleasure. So we should do the same for you." He leaned down to whisper in Swindle's audio receptors. "It's mindblowing."

"Uh, okay," Swindle said uncertainly. He did as he was asked and got on his hands and knees. His aft port slid open. In mere seconds, one of the Sweeps was upon him. Swindle felt something hot and pointy rub against his aft before finding the port and sliding in. He felt the Sweep's jaws close around the back of his neck and hold him firmly.

When the Sweep began thrusting, Swindle felt an odd scraping sensation in his aft port. Thirty seconds later, the Sweep growled, shuddered intensely, and the Combaticon felt his port being filled with the Sweep's semen. Suddenly the Sweep released his neck and pulled out, leaping backwards.

"YEOW!" Swindle exclaimed. A painful jolt passed through his aft port immediately upon withdrawal. At that moment, a powerful orgasm tore through him, and he began ejaculating. He slumped to the floor, and stars burst in his optics. When he came to, the other Sweep was licking Swindle's interface. The rasping rough tongue teased Swindle's blunt rod expertly, causing sensations that Swindle hadn't experienced before. Swindle's rod had been losing its turgidity soon after ejaculation, but the Sweep's licking soon had it back up to full erection. Swindle was moaning steadily as the Sweep continued to caress the head of Swindle's penis with broad swaths of his tongue. The tongue then began teasing just under the head, at the most sensitive spot. Swindle's optics nearly rolled back in his head. A dribble of precum began leaking out.

Swindle was now flat on his back, moaning the whole time as the Sweep continued to pleasure him. The Sweep lapped up the precum that leaked from the Combaticon's penis. Swindle's interface wasn't particularly large, so it was rather easy for the Sweep to take it into his mouth and begin sucking eagerly. The Sweep's bearded mouth moved up and down steadily over the rod, lips sealed and rasping tongue swirling, giving the most exquisite pleasure.

Swindle had been given head before, by females, but he had to admit none of them were as skilled as this Sweep. Not even close. The Sweep's rough tongue increased the sensations by a considerable amount.

It was a simple but very effective technique. The Sweep went down firmly, all the way to the base, and as he pulled up, his tongue swirled around the shaft. When he got to the tip, his tongue snaked out and flicked at the tip a few times, then circled the tip, then teased the bottom of the head before sliding back down again. Suddenly Swindle convulsed as an intense licking of the most sensitive part of him finally brought him to climax. His slightly salty emissions filled the Sweep's mouth. The Sweep licked him clean, getting all the cum, and then sucked for a few moments to get all the fluid out of the tubing. Then he stood up, sporting his own erection. It was clear he wanted Swindle to reciprocate.

Swindle got to his knees, and stared at the slender red instrument that was before him. A trickle of precum began to ooze from the opening at the sharply pointed tip. Gingerly he put his tongue out to taste it. He was pleasantly surprised at the sweetness of the fluid, and was thus more encouraged to keep licking. The next lick had Swindle tracing from the base of the Sweep's penis all the way to the tip, and the Sweep shivered intensely. More precum dripped out, and Swindle eagerly absorbed the drips. Finally he went down firmly on the Sweep, taking that entire red rocket into his mouth.

The Sweep was now whimpering and growling steadily. Swindle used the same techniques the Sweep had just used on him, and that resulted in the Sweep ejaculating quickly, filling his mouth. Like the precum, it was sweet, but with a hint of muskiness that Swindle didn't object to. The Sweep swayed and held firmly onto Swindle's shoulders, then slumped to the ground, spent.

One of the Sweeps rubbed up against Swindle, nuzzling him with his beard. Then he presented himself in the mating position, aft port open. A seductive growl was uttered from the Sweep's vocalizer.

Swindle had never mounted a male before, but after some encouragement, he climbed over the prone Sweep and inserted his interface into the Sweep's aft port. The other Sweep promptly mounted him, probing for his own aft port. Swindle reopened it and allowed entry. He gasped as the combination of sensations of his penetration of the prone Sweep's aft, and the penetration of his own port by the other Sweep sent a tremor through him already. The Sweep that was on top of him was now grasping his neck in his jaws. Swindle in turn grabbed the other Sweep's collar in his teeth and hung on as he used it to brace himself as he thrusted steadily. The prone Sweep balanced on one hand while reaching for Swindle's left hand and pulling at it, guiding it to the Sweep's exposed penis. It didn't take long for Swindle to figure out what the Sweep wanted him to do, and was soon rubbing his hand rapidly over the slick red rocket.

The Sweep above him thrusted aggressively. Growling as his semen filled Swindle's port, he leaped backwards, causing Swindle to orgasm right then and there. The combination of that and the masturbation of the other Sweep's rod caused the bottom Sweep to cum hard as well.

The minute they disengaged, the two Sweeps quickly oriented themselvs in a 'daisy chain' with Swindle, each taking a rod into his mouth and one of the Sweeps presented a red rocket for Swindle to suck on. The Combaticon got a faceful of cum as he clumsily closed his mouth over the red rocket. They were all on their sides, to make it easier. He felt the other Sweep's lips slide over his own penis and shivered. The sucking and licking by the Sweep encouraged him to suck his other partner's penis harder.

A frantic sucking by the partner who had his penis caused Swindle to suck harder on the penis in his own mouth. There was a series of pulses, where the Sweeps would suck harder, then not so hard. Swindle followed these cues, and soon there was a reciprocal rhythm that brought Swindle close to climax several times. Each time, it was an amazing sensation, and successively built him up so that each near-climax got him closer and closer to release. His tongue stroked back and forth and all around the Sweep's spiny red rocket. The texture of it was intriguing to his lips and tongue, and his tongue slipped under the sheath when he went down firmly.

The red rocket in his mouth was slowly being everted and retracted, giving Swindle the sensation that the Sweep was thrusting. Suddenly some hot spurts of semen filled his mouth, and at that very moment, he came as well. He sighed as his fluids were eagerly lapped up by the Sweep, followed by a slow tongue bath and being delicately licked clean. He did the same to the Sweep he was fellating, and gave the red rocket a lingering lick as it slipped back into its sheath.

One Sweep looked at the other and grinned. Then he looked at Swindle. "So, how was it?"

"Ohhhhh, that was amazing," Swindle said, panting after the exhausting round of interfacing activity.

"Good," the Sweep said, "Because you will service us whenever we ask. Otherwise we'll tell Galvatron what you're doing."

Swindle gulped.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
